Coming From Evil Book 1
by occum5
Summary: Amelia Emmons. A mysterious new addition to Hogwarts. Her story as she fights through adventure right along side Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And sketches her way into the hearts of everyone at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. A Late Start

"_Fabulous. Everyone is staring at you,"_thought Amelia as she walked briskly down the aisle toward the woman in the emerald green robes. 

Whispers erupted all around her. Jaws dropped. And most of the faces seated at the four long tables to the sides of her now wore an expression of absolute shock, and horror.

"_Why does everyone keep reacting to me that way lately? Ugh, I wish they would stop, at least they can't see me_," she thought, self-consciously pulling the black hood of her robes further down, to better hide her face.

Since she was a little girl, strange things always seemed to happen around Amelia Emmons. If growing up in a run down, piece of dirt orphanage wasn't enough, she also had to be the freak of the place. Nothing had seemed to make any sense at all until she got the strange visit from a man named Albus Dumbledore. He came to her just a couple months previously. Sitting down with her in the tiny little space Mrs. Erns (the owner of the orphanage) had called a living room.

"You, my dear, are a witch," the words echoed in Amelia's head even now as she made her way to the front of the hall.

That day was one she would never forget. She, Amelia Nicole Emmons, was a witch. Of all the things she had thought of, trying to explain her strange existence, that idea had NEVER crossed her mind. But now, it seemed to fit. Maybe this small detail was the key to unlocking her past. To finally finding out who she truly was, who she was meant to be. Now if she could just shake the horrible feeling that coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to make her face terrors that she had never even imagined.


	2. Long Rumors Revealed

Chapter Two: Long Rumors Revealed

Albus Dumbledore's booming voice echoed across the hall. Sending all the students before him into silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to say that we have a late arrival joining us here at Hogwarts. It is her first year at the school, but she will not only be studying with the first-years, she will be taking all of the classes with second-years as well. She is to be sorted into a house upon her arrival, and I trust that all of you will welcome her with open arms,"-he nodded silently to the seat beside him- "Professor McGonagall, you may proceed."

Professor McGonagall rose quietly from her chair, and walked quickly around the long table where the rest of the teachers were sitting. She arrived in front of a small stool which held on top of it an old, dingy looking wizards hat. She removed the hat from the stool, and looked expectantly toward the large wooden doors on the other side of the hall. All the students in the room turned quickly in the direction of her stare as she called out a single name.

"Amelia Emmons"

The entire atmosphere suddenly changed. All the Gryffindors around Harry seemed to burst into whispers at once. Everyone seemed to be reacting to the new student's name…

"Amelia Emmons!" Harry overheard someone saying in a hushed tone to their neighbor, "I thought she was just a myth! I didn't think she existed!"

Harry quickly looked to his two friends for help. Ron, Harry, and Hermione suddenly leaned their heads closer together.

"Amelia Emmons is almost as famous as you Harry," said Ron, with a look of amazement across his face, "she's said to be the daughter of You-Know-Who!"

"But how is that even possible?" replied Harry, who had begun to get a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly, the enormous wooden doors at the entrance to the Great Hall began to squeak open. On the other side stood a dark, hooded figure. She wore jet black robes, with a huge hood that covered the entire front of her face, hiding it from view. On her hands you could make out deep maroon leather gloves, that were made to the exact shape of her thin, almost elegant hands. As she began a very brisk walk down the aisle, all you could hear was the crisp clicking of her boots on the tile. At first there was no sound at all from the eager students sitting at the four long tables. But after a moment, the entire hall burst into even more vigorous whispering as the mystery student made her way to where McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat.

Ron beckoned Harry toward him once more to finish his story. "Apparently, when You-Know-Who was in power, he was rumored to be in a relationship with a woman named Athena Emmons, a Death Eater." Ron was whispering in a very hushed voice, "Now, she was killed by someone from our side, but they say in her last breaths she kept saying 'protect her, protect the Dark Lord's child,' naturally everyone in the ministry went boggers searching for the 'mystery baby,' but she was never found. A few years later, there were reports of a child who seemed to have power that no one had ever seen in someone so small. An orphan named Amelia. Amelia Emmons."

Everyone's eyes followed Amelia Emmons as she made her way to the front of the Great Hall. You could see Professor McGonagall give her a warm smile, and gesture her to take a seat on the three legged stool. She didn't remove her hood as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and a long silence followed as school waited to hear the result.

Harry felt as if time was moving in slow motion. Who was this girl? What was the mystery behind that hood, and was she really Voldemort's daughter? The seconds crawled by, and Harry could feel sweat start to make an appearance on the back of his neck. He wondered silently which house she would be put in. Slytherin, probably. All the dark witches and wizards went into Slytherin. Then finally, the Sorting Hat had made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry felt his jaw drop ten feet. An applause slowly made its way through the tables, as the Gryffindor house welcomed its new occupant.

***

"Where do you think they're going to put her in the dormitories?" Hermione asked later into the feast. After Amelia had taken her seat at the edge of the Gryffindor table, and Professor Dumbledor has summoned the food. Everyone had seemed to make their way back into a hum of chatter.

"I dunno," said Ron as he stuffed some mashed potatoes into his mouth, "what's it matter to you anyway?"

"Well, wouldn't you be curious?" replied Hermione, "I mean, will she be with the first-years, or the second-years? Because there's an empty bed in my dormitory and I'm a liitle nervous to see if they put her in there with me…" She seemed to shudder at the thought.

Harry's thoughts hadn't drifted away from the new comer at all. He was completely succumbed in the idea that he could be at the same school, in the same house, as the daughter of his worst enemy.

It was only the very beginning.


	3. Hermione's Surprise

Chapter Three: Hermione's Surprise

After dinner, everyone trudged slowly away to their different houses and common rooms. Hermione walked along side Harry and Ron as they made their way with the rest of the Gryffindors up to the tower. It seemed as though the only thing that people could talk about was the hooded figure that was following behind everyone. Already Hermione was beginning to get extremely annoyed with how little it took to get the gossipers of Hogwarts excited. Although part of her seemed to be slightly afraid of the dark new student, another part was screaming to find out what she was about.

The common room emptied slowly as the rest of the students made their way to bed. Only Hermione stayed to take one last look at her essay for Professor Flitwick. After she was exceedingly satisfied with her work, she began to climb the steps to her dormitory. Only two other people shared the small circular room with her, two people she'd rather _not_ have to share with at all, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

As soon as she opened the door, Hermione let out a small gasp. Someone was leaning over a trunk at the foot of the normally dormant bed inside the dormitory. The only thing that Hermione could see was the back of the person's robes. She noticed a some-what familiarly large hood resting in its proper place under a wave of long, loosely curled hair. A floorboard squeaked under Hermione's foot, making the figure stand and turn quickly around to face her. But what she saw before her was nothing like Hermione had imagined.

Big brown eyes were pouring into her soul. They belonged to the soft face of a young girl who looked much older than 11 or 12. Cocoa brown hair was sweeping its way past the girl's shoulders, in elegant curls to match the unique features of her face. At once, Hermione knew who the guest was.

"Your….your Amelia Emmons aren't you?" She asked in a small tone.

"Haha, yeah, that's generally what people call me," answered Amelia kindly as she looked down to the paneled floor. She seemed, nervous. Nowhere near the scary monster Hermione had imagined hiding under the dark hood that night at dinner.

"I..well.." Hermione stuttered, lost for words at the sight before her, "why where you wearing that hood at dinner?" She seemed to finally settle on the question she wanted to ask first.

"I didn't exactly want to…" replied Amelia, sitting down on the bed, "but I thought it might be best. See, before I came here, I heard about all of these stories and rumors about me. Which I had never heard, and didn't really want to believe, but I don't really know what to believe anymore," she was starting to ramble, "but anyway, I knew that if people saw me, I would instantly become some kind of secret. The one everyone would whisper about in the hallways as I passed. So, I thought maybe if I wore the hood, and hid my face for a couple of weeks, I could just wait until the whole thing died down. And then one day I would just take it off, and everything will be okay…I know it's not much of a plan, but it's kinda the only one I've got for now."

"Umm….huh," Hermione began as she sat down on her own bed, across from Amelia's, "Why didn't you show up with the rest of the first-years? And why did Dumbledore say you're taking classes with the seconds?" A million questions were now bouncing around in her head. Amelia wasn't scary at all! She suddenly felt really stupid for being frightened by the girl earlier.

"Well, I didn't show up last night with the rest of the first-years, because I didn't know I was even coming. It was kind of a last minute decision on my part," Amelia replied.

Didn't know she was even coming? Hermione thought to herself. How would she not know that, everyone gets their Hogwarts letters long before they actually arrived here.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore gave me a choice you see," Amelia began to explain, "He came to me a couple weeks back, and told me, well, that I was a witch. That was an interesting day I promise you. He said that there was a school for people like me. A place where I'd be able to learn how to use the abilities I have, and do great things with them."

"At first I thought he was crazy, but then it sort of fit. Me being a witch and all. He told me that I could choose, that I didn't have to go anywhere I didn't want to. He gave me an owl, right there in the orphanage! And said that when I was ready, all I needed to do was simply right 'yes' on a piece of paper, give to the owl to take, and someone would come and get me in a couple of hours."

"It was unbelievable!" she continued, "this HUGE man came- I think his name was Hagrid- and got me from the orphanage. He had this, this flying motorcycle, and just said for me to pack my things, and then we were off! He took me to this marketplace, this amazing, magical marketplace. He said it was called Diagon Alley, I believe, and that's where I got all of things you see," she made a gesture to her trunk at the foot of the bed, then continued.

"Anyway, after I got all the things I needed, it was off to Hogwarts! On the way, Hagrid started to explain to me what it would be like, and all the classes I would be taking. But he said that I was going to be taking second year classes, and just studying on the side for all of my first year ones. That struck my kind of funny, so I asked him why, and he said something about me being too advanced in my magic, I'm not sure. But that's why they roomed me with you I think. They said that you would help me study everything from my first year, and in a couple months I'll just take a couple of exams, and I'll be counted as a second-year!" Amelia finished her story almost completely out of breath. She seemed so excited! Like she would jump off the walls if she could.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. It took her a while just to be able to soak all of it in. Then suddenly, she felt excited too. Like she had just met her greatest friend of all time. To Hermione's surprise, Amelia already knew a couple minor spells. Apparently on the way to Hogwarts with Hagrid, all she did was read and memorize her _Standard Book of Spells_. For the next hour all Hermione did was talk to Amelia, telling her all about Hogwarts and what her first year was like..They even talked about Harry and Ron a bit. Amelia had heard about their entrance with the Whomping Willow, and wanted to know all about it.

In the end, they decided that for the next couple of weeks Amelia was going to stay quiet. Keeping her hood on at all times. During mealtimes, and breaks from classes, they would meet up and work on all of her first-year assignments, and Hermione would give her any help she could on the second-year things. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about Amelia, at least not until after a couple of weeks of silence. Then everything would be normal. Hermione went to bed extremely giddy, and enthusiastic about the weeks to come. This year at Hogwarts was going to be unforgettable.


	4. Cornish Pixies

Chapter Four: Cornish Pixies

Amelia's first full day at Hogwarts was something beyond the ordinary. But when is Hogwarts ever ordinary? That morning she and Hermione woke with start of excitement. What was the day going to hold? Flying? Potions? Transfiguration? The possibilities were endless. The two walked down to the Great Hall together, but parted ways when it was time to sit down for breakfast.

Although Amelia wanted nothing more than to sit right next to Hermione and talk about the classes to come, she knew that it would only create more chatter. So, with her hood hanging low, she took a seat farther away from where Hermione sat reading _Voyages With Vampires_.

As she pulled out her own copy of Professor Lockhart's book, Amelia noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley making their way toward where Hermione was sitting. They both looked extremely giddy as they took their seats. Amelia assumed it had something to do with their rather unorthodox entrance onto the Hogwarts grounds from the night before. She wished so badly she could introduce herself to them, but once again she had to stop herself from drawing the attention of the other students.

Hermione scowled at Harry and Ron as everyone else from Gryffindor came up to pat them on the back and give them congratulations for their epic performance with the flying car. Amelia knew Hermione wouldn't stay mad at them for long, she wasn't the type to hold grudges against her friends.

A sudden rushing sound brought Amelia's attention to the ceiling above her. The mail was arriving. A hundred of owls were swooping down and dropping letters and packages into the laps of the chattering students. Amelia heard the crashing of plates and cups beside her and saw a large gray lump of feathers fall into Hermione's unsuspecting lap.

"Errol!" she heard Ron gasp as he pulled the ragged owl back onto the table.

"Oh no!" he spoke again pulling a small red envelope from Errol's beak, "She- She's sent me a Howler."

"You'd better open it, Ron," said a boy sitting near him. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" –he gulped- "it was horrible."

Ron slowing began to lift the seal of the envelope, when suddenly it exploded out of his hand and onto the table. The entire hall was instantly filled with the voice of a _very_ angry woman.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Amelia couldn't help but giggle under her hood as she and the rest of the hall listened in on Ron's scolding. Right then, she promised herself she would never do anything bad enough that someone would send her one of those horrid things. Amelia felt a sudden wave of sympathy toward Ron as the envelope burst into flames in front of him.

As she recovered from her laugh attack, Amelia received her first course schedule from Professor McGonagall. She looked down and saw that she had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

She followed a couple yards behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry as they left the castle, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses. Amelia stood silently aside the rest of the class as they waited for Professor Sprout to arrive. She felt a twinge of excitement and nerves as she saw the Professor make her entrance from across the lawn. Professor Sprout seemed to be sporting all sorts of bandages across her arms as she approached the students with-Amelia could only guess as- Gilderoy Lockhart.

He looked exactly like the man in the moving picture on some of Amelia's Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. He had gorgeous robes of turquoise, and styled golden hair that shined perfectly in the light of the sun. All the girls around him seemed to swoon immediately. What was so great about him, thought Amelia. To her he seemed kind of like one of the overconfident 5-year-olds back at the orphanage who thought they were the perfect child to be adopted. Always puffing their chests out in some proud manner, and walking around as if they themselves were something to be shown off.

Herbology seemed to pass too quickly. Although the tiny screaming Mandrakes were outrageously disgusting looking, Amelia couldn't take her eyes off them. They weren't like anything she'd ever seen. Amelia felt completely succumbed in the tiny little things before the class had ended. By the time it was over, she felt as if she might have just experienced her favorite wizarding subject of all time.

But then, to no surprise, she fell in love with Transfirguration with Professor McGonagall as well. Who knew that turning a beetle into a button would be so much fun? Amelia also couldn't help but laugh silently as she observed Ron Weasley's injured wand crackle and spark every couple of minutes. And almost hurled over when she saw him squash his own beetle with his elbow. The boy obviously wasn't fully back to normal after his introduction to the Whomping Willow.

Her stomach sank when she heard the lunch bell. It wasn't exactly a pleasing thing to sit by yourself at the edge of a table with everyone taking peeks at you from the corners of their eyes. She couldn't wait until the whole thing about her arrival had died down, and she could finally take her suffocating hood off.

She finished eating silently and followed the rest of the Gryffindors out into the courtyard. After sitting down on one of the stone steps she glued herself to her copy of _Voyages with Vampires_ again. Might as well learn what type of things this Professor Lockhart has dealt with before, she thought. Before Amelia knew it, her attention was brought to a fight brewing between Ron, Harry, and a Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-"

Ron looked as if he was about to explode onto Malfoy as he whipped his damaged wand out of his robes. But before he could Hermione stood up quickly whispered, "Look out!"

Professor Lockhart had made his way to the middle of the tussle and beamed down at everyone. He broke up the confrontation between Harry, Ron, and Draco, and then allowed a small first-year boy to take a photo him with Harry at his side. Could you be any more arrogant, thought Amelia as she followed along with everyone else behind the Professor.

As everyone filed into Lockhart's classroom, Amelia immediately grabbed a seat at the very back attempting to make herself invisible to the Professor's eyes. The last thing she wanted was to become one of Gilderoy Lockhart's "favorite students."

She looked over her shoulder and noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were also taking seats in the back. Harry probably didn't want to be anywhere near the front after the show Lockhart had just put him through. It probably wasn't the best feeling to have everyone treat you like some sort of celebrity when you didn't want it. Amelia was almost in the same boat at the moment. But instead of being some great hero who brought down the darkest wizard of all time as only a baby, Amelia was the opposite. The supposed _daughter_ of the darkest wizard of all time. She shuddered at the thought.

A long piece of parchment was suddenly placed in front of her, and Amelia was forced to snap back into reality and realize she'd missed Professor Lockhart's entire introduction. At the front of the class she heard him say, "You have thirty minutes- start- _now_!"

She looked down at her paper and read:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

It seemed as though it would never end! Finally after question 54- _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_- Amelia passed her paper up and waited as Lockhart went through them. What kind of teacher gives kids a test over himself-on the first day!? The Professor was announcing his disappointment toward the class's knowledge.

After what seemed like ages, Amelia watched as Professor Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. She straightened up immediately. Maybe this class wouldn't be a total waste after all.

"Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm. And I must ask you not to scream."

Not a soul in the room was breathing as Lockhart whipped of the cover from the cage.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

A boy at the front seemed to topple over with laughter at the sight of the small blue creatures rattling around inside their metal prison. What was so funny? To her they almost resembled tiny little devils. They were creepy alright, but not exactly funny.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

The entire roomed turned to havoc. The pixies were shooting all over the room. Knocking over books, taking down picture frames. They even grabbed a boy by the ears and lifted him up toward one of the rusty chandeliers, and dropped him so he hung by nothing by the hood of his robes.

The bell rang and everyone made a stampede for the door practically pushing Amelia out of her seat on their way there.

"Do something!" Harry shouted as he, Ron, and Hermione ran toward Professor Lockhart.

"Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," he said as he swept past them and shut the door of his office behind him.

Amelia felt enraged. What did this stupid man think he was doing? There had to be something she could do to help; wasn't there a spell she read about that could stop them? She searched the back of her mind and finally found the words she needed.

After one swift motion, Amelia stood from her desk and removed her wand from her robes. Walking toward the middle of the room she raised her hand to the ceiling and shouted, "_Immobulus_!"


	5. Uncertainty

Chapter Five: Uncertainty

"Did anyone else see that?" asked Ron excitingly as he, Harry, and Hermione walked out of Professor Lockhart's classroom. "I mean did you _really_ see what just happened?"

"I'm fairly sure we all saw it Ron," replied Hermione, sounding annoyed.

Just a couple minutes prior had they seen the new student Amelia Emmons, a supposed new comer to magic, perform an Immobulus charm on the wild pixies that were destroying Professor Lockhart's dungeon. Harry and Ron just about fell to the floor when it happened, whereas Hermione simply smiled and thought to herself that she would have to congratulate Amelia later. After performing the charm, of course, Amelia ran from the room in a frantic rush to cover her face, leaving the other three to put the pixies back in their proper cage.

"She just a first year! Have you ever seen a first year do something like that?" Ron's rant continued.

"Technically she's a second year Ron. And anyway, it's obvious she's a little more advanced than a first year. She could probably beat you at a wizard duel if it really came down to it," replied Hermione.

"_Probably beat me_. Have you gone mad, are you two friends or something?" asked Ron.

"What!" snorted Hermione, "No, of course not. You're being ridiculous."

Later that evening before dinner, Hermione found Amelia looking out the window of their dormitory.

"Amelia, are you okay?" asked Hermione, setting her books down on the bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking. You know, about today," she replied.

"That was amazing what you did in Lockhart's classroom. You're really going to put some of these other kids on a run. You should have seen Ron's face! He's never going to forget it." Hermione laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she looked down, "Well, I mean, how is that I was even able to do that today? I'm a first year! And I've never even done that spell before!"

A thousand things were running through Amelia's head at once. What happened that day was not something ordinary, and it was definitely nothing something a regular first year would have been able to accomplish. Instead of walking out of the dungeon feeling confident and powerful, all Amelia felt was confusion and fear. Could the rumors about her past really be true?

"Amelia, you've got nothing to worry about," replied Hermione as she sat down next to her, "if anything you should be excited about what happened today. You performed something amazing! Who cares how you did it, or why, but look at the ability you've got in front of you! It's something you should be really proud of." She finished with a warm smile.

If anyone could cheer Amelia up, it'd be Hermione. The two put away their school books and made their way down to the great hall. Unfortunately for Amelia, the moment they got to the doors she was filled with the same empty feeling as she saw Hermione go and join the rest of the Gryffindors, while she sat alone at the edge of the long wooden table. With her hood pulled low over her face she ate her meal and watched from the corner as the rest of the students filed in. For Amelia, the weekend couldn't come soon enough.

The sun piled into Amelia's room Saturday morning giving off a bright warm welcome to the day ahead. As Amelia pulled the covers off and stepped onto the sun-heated wood floors of her dormitory, she couldn't help the growing feeling that it was going to be the first truly good day she's experienced at Hogwarts.

After breakfast, Hermione invited Amelia to the quidditch field to watch Harry's first practice of the season. Even with her black hood on, the weather felt amazing as they sat in the stands waiting for the team to make their appearance. Everything was going great until Amelia noticed a gang of people in black and green robes walking onto the field. She watched silently from above as Hermione and Ron went down to the see what the problem was.

The Slytherin quidditch team captain was having some kind of violent verbal brawl with Gryffindor's captain. Amelia could only make out their words every once and while when the wind caught their voices.

"I booked the field!" Yelled a very output Gryffindor captain. It looked as if he was being held back by some of his players.

"..specifically signed note here from Professor Snape.." replied the pointy nosed Slytherin.

After that, the situation looked extremely heated. Amelia stood up and walked to the railing of the stands to listen more closely but couldn't hear a thing. Before she knew it, she could barely make out Draco Malfoy yelling some sort of name at Hermione, and Ron pulling out his depressingly broken wand and getting hit by his own back-fired spell. She could hear the rumbling of the Slytherin's laughter as she ran as fast as she could down the steps of the stadium and onto the field.

By the time her boots hit the grass, Hermione and Harry were already lugging Ron down the steep hill to Hagrid, the gamekeeper's hut. The only thing left to see was the Gryffindor team walking toward the locker rooms, and the Slytherin's doubling over with laughter at the sight of all of the unusually colored slugs sprawled across the field. There was nothing she could really do now except wait for them to come back.


	6. Deadly Voices

****Disclaimer** Plot, Characters, Etc., not mine! All the fabulous work of Ms. JK Rowling. Just my simple twist on a classic tale.**

Chapter Six: Deadly Voices

"Ugh! How can boys be so completely stupid!" Yelled Hermione as she came into her dorm room a couple hours later.

"Well," replied Amelia as she looked up from her book, "they are boys, so..I guess you can't really expect them to make the smartest decisions can you?"

"I guess not.. But Ron really! What was he thinking! Even attempting _anything_ with that wand. Well, I'm not even sure you could call it a wand anymore…Ugh. He's so ridiculous."

"You've got a tough case on your hand Hermione, it's good you've got Hagrid to help," laughed Amelia as she got up to look out the window again.

Hermione fell backwards onto her bed as the two shared more laughs. Saturday seemed to melt away, and soon dinner came along. After eating Hermione went talk to Professor McGonagall about the quidditch field while Amelia made her way up to the library to spend her last few hours of the night studying.

A little while after eight the words in the books all began to morph together into one big headache until finally Amelia decided it was time for a break. She walked over to shelf to put her book over first year potions away.

As she placed the book into its empty slot on the shelf suddenly something stopped her. Something, someone was whispering. Its voice sent chills down Amelia's spine, like ice cold poison spreading throughout her body.

"_Come…come to me…Let me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…"_

Amelia's breath was knocked out of her in one quick blow. It sounded like something was _moving_ in the library. She gathered up the rest of her books and ran as casually as she could out of the library.

As she made her way up and around the forever moving stairs she was stopped once again in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Her feet froze on the landing and Amelia grasped the railing next to her for support.

_"I want to taste you...Let me feel you…Let me rip your body…Let me kill you…"_

Amelia jumped ten feet as her books hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Well what do you think you're doing just standing there? Do you want in or not?" The Fat Lady stared down at Amelia with cautious eyes.

"I..Well…You don't hear it?" Amelia asked.

"Hear what girl? There's nothing to hear but you losing your grip on those books and waking us all up!"

"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..Umm,_ Castrum_." Said Amelia.

The Fat Lady's expression formed into something of extreme annoyance, and then finally the portrait swung open with a loud squeak allowing Amelia to sprint through the hole and up to the safety of her dormitory.

As she burst into her room Hermione was already there getting ready for bed. Amelia threw her books into her trunk and immediately told her what had happened.

"Are you sure no one else heard it?" asked Hermione after listening to Amelia'svery frightening story.

"I'm sure. No one else seemed to even notice it, and then with the Fat Lady.. Am I going insane Hermione?"

"No," Hermione replied, "You're not going insane, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, and we're going to find it, don't worry."

Amelia felt slightly comforted, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was nothing good at all about hearing voices that no one else could.

October seamed to speed by in a sudden flash. Amelia's mind soon became filled with nothing but school. After all of her extra hours in library, and late nights with Hermione, she was almost completely finished with her first year work. Soon she would be completely caught up and finally able to relax. It wasn't until two days before the thirty-first that she realized Halloween was approaching. Just one more huge decorated feast that Amelia would be forced to sit at the edge of the table and completely introvert herself from everyone else.

People had stopped staring at Amelia, which was good, and she hadn't had her bones frozen by the sickening voice since that night in the library. In fact, Hermione found out the night after that that Harry had heard it too. Although it was comforting that she wasn't the only one going crazy, Amelia still didn't like the fact that no one else had heard it.

Halloween night finally came, and as Amelia stood in front of the mirror lacing up her boots, putting on her gloves, and pulling her midnight black cloak over her face she almost felt good. Even though she wouldn't be spending the night in the great hall eating, she had permission from Professor McGonagall to use one of the empty classrooms for spell practice. Hermione was accompanying Harry and Ron to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party and would meet up with later in the library. Amelia's life finally had a feeling of normalcy.

Although no one could see it, Amelia smiled the whole way down the corridor and into the classroom. She spent the next hour levitating, disappearing, and transforming anything she could find. Finally when Amelia's hand began to cramp from holding her wand too long she left the classroom and made her way up the stairs and away from the bustling noises coming from the great hall.

But just as she placed her foot on the last step to the landing Amelia heard it.

_"…rip…tear…kill…"_

The voice was back.

Amelia's stomach dropped. How could this be happening again? She turned her head back to the stairs and listened again.

_"…soo hungry…for so long…kill…time to kill…"_

It was moving, the voice was getting softer. Amelia became wide eyed as she realized the voice was going lower, to floor below her. She ran her hands over the stone wall as the followed it lower and lower back down the stairs.

_"…I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_

Now she was running. The clicks of her boots filled the air as she flooded down the stairs faster and faster. As soon as the second floor came into view Amelia broke into a sprint and her hood fell to her back as she followed the sounds of the movements. Soon enough she was hearing more voices, human voices. She slowed as she came to a corner and quickly covered her eyes with her hood. Amelia turned the corner and froze.

Before her were Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looking up at the wall in front of them. Amelia's eyes followed a small river of water to the wall then up the stones until they sat upon a horrible scene. Almost four feet up, was a message written in blood red liquid.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

As Amelia absorbed what was written she noticed something black hanging from one of the torches mounted on the wall.

Mrs. Norris, stiff was wood, had been hung from her tail and was dangling above the floor completely paralyzed. Her yellow eyes wide and frozen in fear.

By then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were no longer looking at the wall. Now their eyes were fixed on none other than Amelia. Ron's jaw hung wide open in shock.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Ron in fear. It was almost as if he was scared of Amelia, like _**she**_ was the perpetrator in the situation.

"Ron!" gasped Hermione. But she was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming from behind Amelia.

Amelia turned around to see a huge group of students come rustling down the corridor toward the group. It was too late to run now. A dead silence spread over the mass of students as they took in the message, and Mrs. Norris.

This was not good.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods! And you too Emmons."

Draco Malfoy had made his way to the front of the crowd with his pale face, cold eyes, and disgusting bleached hair.

Amelia felt the sting of his remark and turned to glare at him. Sure, he couldn't really see her staring at him, but the sight of a hooded, mysterious, presumed daughter of the Dark Lord turning right in his direction seemed to be sufficient enough. At once Draco slid himself behind another Slytherin to cover himself from Amelia's unseen stare.

Soon a huge commotion had filled the corridor as teachers came piling in along with Argus Filch, the owner of the victimized feline. As soon as he saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's sobs began to echo throughout the castle. Once he found the strength to actually form words Filch turned on Harry, who was closest to the wall.

"You killed her!" he yelled, "you! You killed my cat!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore's voice boomed as he came through the crowd.

It took only a second for the headmaster to realize the caliber of the situation.

"Come with me Argus. And you four, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Emmons."

The four followed slowly behind Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers that seemed to be interested in the little meeting that was about to take place.

Amelia kept a certain amount of distance between her and the other three, allowing them to stay a few paces ahead of her as they walked down the corridor.

Ron's head continuously made its way close to Harry and Hermione's, whispering, then looking back Amelia when he thought she wasn't looking, then whispering again.

_Great_, thought Amelia, _he thinks I'm going to eat him_.


	7. Friends

Chapter 7: Friends

"How could they think _**I**_ did that to Mrs. Norris?" asked Harry cautiously as he and Ron left Professor Lockhart's office, "Hermione, do you think...Hermione?" as Harry spun around to ask his friend a question she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?"asked Harry turning toward Ron.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly a noise erupted from behind them. Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione walking out of Professor Lockhart's classroom whispering carefully to a small hooded figure. The two shared more words then in one quick motion the mysterious character was half sprinting away down the corridor.

"What on earth were you doing with her, Hermione!" Ron gasped as Hermione finally joined the trio.

"Oh, please Ronald. Could you try not to be so blind?" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "Just follow me."

The three walked swiftly down the corridor when Hermione suddenly pulled them around a corner and into one of the vacant classrooms.

"Now, I've got something to tell you. And show you. But you have to promise not to get mad, or scared," Hermione shot a look at Ron, who in turn attempted to scoff in denial.

"What's going on Hermione?" asked Harry, who seemed to be genuinely curious to the reason for her new behavior.

"You have to understand, the only reason why I haven't told you about this, or introduced you, is because she didn't want me to. We've had to keep it a secret, but in light of current events, we thought it best everyone met…" Hermione turned over her should and glanced expectantly toward a dark corner of the room.

Ron and Harry simultaneously took a step backward as something began to move in the shadows. Boots clicked on the floor, and the figure of a small hooded creature emerged in moonlight.

Ron gave a subtle whimper. "What is she doing here Hermione?"

"Harry. Ron. I'd like you to meet, Amelia Emmons."

Harry squinted into the dark and saw two small gloved hands come up from under their sleeves and slowly pull back the cloak's enormous hood. As the cover fell back, Harry and Ron's eyes went wide at the sight of long curly brown hair plummeting down from high cheek bones covered in soft pale skin. Amelia's big brown eyes adjusted to the light as she smiled at the boys, but there was no response. They couldn't do anything except stand there, completely paralyzed.

Ron gawked at Amelia, and attempted to form words but somehow could only muster up small grunting noises. Harry on the other hand was able to pull it together.

"You're… Amelia Emmons? This whole time, you're the one under that cloak?" he asked.

"Well, who else were you expecting?" Amelia questioned in return.

"I'm not sure," Harry shrugged, "but I definitely wasn't expecting anything like you." Finally a big smile beamed across his face.

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief as she pulled Amelia into the group.

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted. Amelia, you had something you wanted to share…"

"Yeah, listen Harry. What happened tonight, that voice…you weren't the only one who heard it." Amelia said as her eyes darted across Harry's face for some kind of reaction.

"…You heard it too? In the corridor before we found Mrs. Norris?" he asked.

"Yes! That's why I was running! I was going up the stairs, then, it just started. And at the beginning of the month too, the night after the whole…slug incident," she replied attempting to avoid Ron's still expanded eyes.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't going insane! Other people were hearing the voice too! He walked to closest desk and fell onto the bench. What did all of this mean?

"Look," interrupted Hermione, "no matter what affect, it's still not good that you two are hearing voices no one else can, we've got to figure this out."

"Uggh!" sighed Hermione as she huffed down next to Harry on the bench, "What is the _Chamber of Secrets_?"

"I'm not sure," Ron finally decided to join the conversation, "it sounds familiar though, maybe the one of the professors knows something…"

"Well there's no point in asking any of them now," responded Amelia.

Over the next few days all anyone could talk about was Mrs. Norris and the Chamber of Secrets. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had finally convinced Amelia to take her hood off as well. The morning she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast arm and arm with Hermione, everyone's heads turned. Although she had taken her gloves off, everyone seemed to recognize the sound of her boots on the stone floor. Whispers exploded everywhere, and soon the Chamber and Amelia were gossip everywhere.

But Amelia's glory didn't last as long as the elusive Chamber of Secrets. Harry soon found himself in the spot light. Apparently the new idea was that _**he**_ was the infamous heir to Slytherin, and that _**he**_ had opened the Chamber. Whenever the four would walk to and from classes, people everywhere seemed to do anything to stay out of his way. Like he was the new danger on the grounds.

Hermione became more worked up than ever over the Chamber of Secrets. More often than not she would drag Amelia down to the library to help her look for Hogwarts history books. She became so obsessed that in the middle of one of Professor Binns' History of Magic classes she convinced him to give a full explanation of the Chamber and its history to all of the students. It was safe to say that that was the only time the professor had ever had a fully conscious audience.

One night before dinner, Hermione grabbed Harry, Ron, and Amelia and pulled them back to the corridor where they had found the cryptic message. But t he only thing they found was Moaning Myrtle in the nearby girls bathroom, a weird group of spiders, and a really angry Percy Weasley. Later that night in the common room, none of them could focus. Ron had accidently burnt half of his Charms essay, and Amelia's was already 2 inches longer than required. Everyone jumped when Hermione's quill slammed onto the wood desk in front of her.

"Who could it be!" she asked quietly, "Who would want all of the squibs and mudbloods gone?"

"Well," said Ron looking up from his roasted homework, "Who is completely self-centered, hates anyone who isn't from a _pure_ magic family and goes around yelling mudblood at everyone? I'm pretty sure we all know the answer to that one Hermione. Draco Malfoy anyone?"

"Draco?" asked Amelia as she rolled up the rest of her parchment, "do you _really_ think he could be the heir to Slytherin?"

All four of them absentmindedly looked down into their books trying to find the answer. The more they talked about it the more plausible it seemed. Draco Malfoy. The evil, conniving thing of a boy had had family in Slytherin ever since Hogwarts was open. But how would they be able to even prove it? Get Malfoy to admit to it himself?

"Polyjuice Potion!" gasped Amelia interrupting Hermione and Ron's bickering with a slam of her book, "It's perfect! We could get into the common room and just ask around, or even ask Malfoy himself!"

Hermione seemed to chew on the idea for a moment.

"That's brilliant!" she said finally with a smile, "it gives us complete opportunity and no one would even know! But, the potion, we can only find a recipe like that in the restricted section…"

"What's polyjuice po-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione again.

"Come on Amelia!" She said as she stood and began to gather her things.

The two grabbed all of their books and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories leaving nothing behind except a completely baffled Ron and Harry.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Harry.

"Who knows," replied Ron, "I'd expect it's nothing good though. With those two together, only horrible things can happen."


	8. Problems At The Pitch

Chapter 8: Problems At The Pitch

"You want us to what!" gasped Ron in the middle of the abandoned girls' lavatory. His words echoed off the dusty brick walls, leaving an eerie silence behind them.

"Oh come on Ron!" replied Hermione, "it's simple, if we really want to know what Malfoy is up to, why not just ask him ourselves!"

"But Hermione, what happens if we get caught?" interjected Harry, "Wouldn't it seem just a little bit strange if all of a sudden we transform back into ourselves in the middle of the Slytherin common room?"

"We just have to time it right," said Amelia as she tripped through the bathroom door. Her arms filled to capacity with a large cauldron and thousands of small viles.

"As long as we're in and out of the common room within the time that we need, we'll be fine," she continued, "and since when have you been afraid of breaking the rules Harry?"

"I'm not afraid of anythi-"

"Look," Hermione cut him off, "Amelia and I will handle the potion alright? And we'll tell you as soon as it's ready. I'd expect it'll be finished within at least a month.."

"A month!" gasped Ron again, this time with a little less volume, "You're kidding?"

"Oh please. Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's not that long," said Amelia with a laugh as her supplies came tumbling from her arms. Hermione bent down to help set them straight. "It'll be fine, and as of right now, it's the best plan that we've got."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and made their way out of the bathroom with a couple quick looks down the corridor.

"My knickers are not in a twist you know," said Ron as the two walked toward Gryffindor Tower, "She's the one in a twist, the girl's completely mental!"

The next day Amelia woke with a start. Hermione was shaking her shoulders violently trying to get her up.

"Come on Amelia! We're going to be late for the match!" she said as the threw back Amelia's covers.

As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth and entered Amelia's ears, she was up. Today was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! It was bound to be something interesting.

The stands were completely packed and the two girls made their way to Hagrid and Ron. People from both houses were dressed in their appropriate colors and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"GO GRYFFINDOR! KILL THE SNAKES!"

"COME ON SLYTHERIN! MANGLE THOSE LIONS!"

It was complete fanatic ciaos. Within no time the match had begun. Brooms flying this way and that, the quaffle constantly switching teams and players. Every once and a while Amelia would search the sky for Harry, and almost always find him above the rest of the action, his eyes darting every which way looking for the snitch.

Suddenly there was a huge cheer from the crowds. Harry and Malfoy were diving side by side toward the ground. Only one thing was possible. They had both seen the snitch.

Amelia and Hermione held their breath as the two flew by them. Although the other players were still in a battle for the quaffle, everyone seemed to have eyes on the seekers. Then, as they dived again, Amelia noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A bludger had just been ricocheted off of a Slytherin bat and was heading straight for Harry with an abundance of speed. Malfoy and Harry pulled out of their dives at the same time and continued on their race, but instead of hitting the ground as a normal bludger would have in that path, it completely switched directions and once again headed for the back of Harry's head. At this Amelia knew something was wrong.

Everyone else in the stands had noticed the odd behavior of the bludger and watched on as the four, Malfoy, Harry, the snitch, and the rouge ball soared across the pitch at massive speed. Then with an odd twist of fate Malfoy crashed into the ground and rolled off his broom, leaving Harry in the chase. Amelia's eyes grew wide with fear as she watched Harry slowly stand up on his Nimbus 2000 and actually balance while reaching out for the snitch just a foot away. But before he could reach it a huge gasp exploded from the stands.

"Harry look out!" shrieked Amelia as loud as she could before the rebellious bludger smashed into Harry's right arm.

Before she could even take another breath, Amelia, Hermione, and Ron were leaping down the back steps of the stands and sprinting out onto the field towards Harry. As she ran the good quarter mile to Harry, Amelia saw the snitch fall out of his mouth and into his left hand. She heard the crowd erupt into deafening cheers, but she knew it wasn't over. The bludger was soaring down from the air right towards Harry's head. Just before it made impact Harry dived to his right, but it just kept coming back, over and over.

As she got closer to the scene Amelia pulled her wand from her robes pushed herself to run faster. _Come on Amelia, think!_ She searched the back of her mind, something, anything to stop that thing. Finally she found it. One single memory from the library flipping through one of the fourth years' spell books. Just one simple word to make that bludger disappear.

Finally Amelia stopped a couple feet away from where Harry was sprawled on the ground, just as the bludger was diving down again to make impact.

"Confringo!" Amelia yelled as a blast of yellow light erupted from the tip of her wand and hit the bewitched ball in mid air. It burst into flames immediately and dissolved away as its ashes floated down to Harry's head.

Amelia ran to Harry's side with Hermione and Ron right behind her. By then the crowd had been silenced and a swarm of teachers were being led onto the field by Professor Dumbledore. They Gryffindor team had landed and everyone seemed to now be creating a large circle around Harry.

Before Amelia could even try to talk to Harry, she was pushed aside and into the dirt by none other than Professor Lockhart.

"Well now," he said leaning over Harry, "let's just have a look-see here, and find out what the problem is. Oh, and thank you for discarding that bludger for me dear," acknowledging Amelia, " Now, of course I myself would have found a much..cleaner way to dispose of it, but, not matter.." He pulled his wand out of his robes just as he finished dusting the ash off of his shiny steel blue shoulder.

"Ugh!" Amelia grimaced as Hermione and Ron were helping her to her feet. How could someone be so arrogant? It was appalling.

"Brakium Amendo!" Professor Lockhart shouted as he pointed his wand toward Harry's broken arm. Light blue sparks wound their way completely around Harry's right side. Just as the sparks dissolved into Harry's skin, his arm simply fell to his side in a floppy heap. Professor Lockharts hadn't mended his bones at all! He'd made them disappear completely.


	9. Common Language

Chapter Nine: Common Language

Harry bustled into the girls' bathroom as quick as he could in a urgent attempt to find Amelia and the others. After spending the past night and half the day in the hospital wing he HAD to tell them about Dobby and his warning. Leave Hogwarts? What was that house elf even thinking? Of all the places Harry was safest in this world, Hogwarts was definitely number one.

A large amount of moving and noise was coming from the last stall large stall as Harry turned the corner. He opened the opened to door to the small square-like space to a face full of wand.

"_Oh Merlin_, Harry, we didn't know it was you.." gasped Amelia as she quickly lowered her deep hazelnut wand away from Harry's nose. He always seemed to like her wand; it was much more eccentric than his simple 11 inch Holly wand. Amelia's 12 inch yew wood had the core of a Pegasus wing feather, and sculpted in a spiral around the shaft was rose vine reaching from the chiseled handle all the way up to the tip. No matter how many times he'd seen her pull it out of her robes, he never ceased to be intrigued.

"Goodness. You gave us quiet a fright you know?" said Hermione as she stirred the thick liquid brewing out of the cauldron that was sitting atop a flame from the toilet.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare anyone, how long have you been in here anyway?" Harry asked while he made his way over to the corner where Ron was sitting. He seemed particularly keen on staying away from whatever was bubbling inside of that cauldron.

"Just a couple hours," continued Hermione, "We all tried to go and visit you in the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us through. She said there weren't any visitors allowed then practically ran behind some curtains. What's going on up there? We heard Colin Creevey's been petrified..."

Harry took a seat on the tile floor and continued to tell them about Colin, and about Dobby's little escapade of caution.

"You've got to be kidding! He wants you to _leave_ Hogwarts?" asked Amelia in astonishment, "Has he gone mad?"

"You realize that this is just more proof to what Malfoy's been up to.. He was probably so heated about losing the match that he took it out on Colin. That foul little git." Ron seemed furious, "How much longer until this is ready?" He asked gesturing toward the bubbling cauldron.

"Just a little longer… I think we need a few more ingredients to finish it out," responded Hermione.

"The sooner the better," said Harry, "We need to figure this out."

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Maybe it was the fact that Christmas was approaching at unearthly speeds, or that everyone was on edge ever since Colin Creevey had been attacked, either way, Amelia wasn't sure where the time had gone.

But the second week in December definitely proved to be an interesting one. Monday morning started off fairly normal…that is, until potions came along.

Amelia and Hermione had constructed a bullet proof plan to sneak into Professor Snape's personal ingredient supply, all they needed was a little distraction. One Harry and Ron couldn't even attempt to refuse. After about twenty minutes into the lesson, a massive explosion of Goyle's Swelling Solution took everyone by surprise, giving the girls the perfect opportunity for their thievery.

By Friday a billboard had been posted in the Gryffindor common room that there was going to be a dueling club held that night, and no one wanted to miss it.

It started out pretty harmless… watching Professor Lockhart get thrown around the room by Professor Snape was definitely a high for Amelia that night. Hermione didn't seem too pleased though, Amelia never really understood her best friends' fascination with that gargoyle of a man. But never the less, it was a joy to see him get slammed into the ground.

When it came time for everyone to be paired up, Amelia was placed into the lovely atmosphere of Miss Pansy Parkinson. _Oh, this is going to be delightful, _she thought as she pulled out her wand. With a simple flick of her wrist and the words "Petrificus Totalus," Pansy's arms and legs became suddenly stiff stopping her from any movement. Amelia smiled to herself as she looked about the room to the other students. Malfoy was rolling on the floor laughing nonstop, Harry just a few feet away was dancing like a madman, Ron was leaning over Neville with and apologetic look on his face, and Hermione was in a full headlock with Millicent Bulstrode. The world was ciaos.

After finally getting all of the small battles under control and to a good halt, Amelia, Ron, and Hermione watched wide-eyed as Professor Lockhart put Harry and Draco up on the dueling block for a demonstration.

Things were going fairly well up until the point where a large black snake shot out of the end of Malfoy's wand, and started to make its assent on Harry. At least, at first it was interested in Harry, then all of a sudden it turned its head and started heading right toward Justin Finch-Fletchley's face.

Amelia heard clear as day as Harry shouted "Leave him alone!" But didn't understand what happened next. Professor Snape made the snake disappear just as the entire room busted into commotion. The next thing she knew, Ron was pushing Hermione and Amelia out of the room while dragging Harry behind him.

"A Parselmouth! Of all things to be!" shouted Ron once they were safely out of the room.

"What are you talking about!" said Harry and Amelia at the same time. The moment they realized they had just said the same thing in unison, a confused look took both their faces under control.

"What?" said Ron suddenly confused too, "Wait, no, Harry, you can talk to snakes!"

"Well yeah, but you heard me just there, telling that thing to back off!" responded Harry.

"We don't know what you said to that snake! You were speaking Parseltoungue…Snake language?" Suddenly Hermione became invested in the conversation.

"But I understood what he was saying…" said Amelia cautiously.

Both Ron and Hermione turned and gave her the exact look they had just given Harry.

"You understood him?" gasped Ron, "That means…well that means you're one too! This is unbelievable!"

Ron and Hermione spent the next thirty minutes explaining to Amelia and Harry the meaning of a Parselmouth. They kept relaying the fact that only Salazar Slytherin was famous for it, and now the whole school was going to think that Harry was his great-great-ancient-grandson or something like that. And Hermione couldn't get over the fact that they both understood it, she couldn't stop saying, "you realize this is the second weird thing you've both had in common this year? First hearing the same creepy voice throughout the castle, and now both talking to snakes. It's getting freaky."

_Ummmm, duh! _Thought Amelia silently to herself. Why did it feel like things were only going to get worse from here?


End file.
